


John's Secret

by orphan_account



Series: Little Beatles [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul find out John's secret and things become hot
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Little Beatles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	John's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just pwp with slight watersport tints.
> 
> Leave a kudo and comments to let me know if you liked the fic :D

John was jolted awake by some noises coming from his window.

He was still half asleep, rubbing his eye as he stood up on wobbly legs, walking towards the window.

He opened it, scowling as Paul climbed through it.

"Macca? What are you doing here at…" he turned around, looking at the clock, "at 3 in the bloody morning?"

Paul huffed, "We were supposed to go out, John" he said with a raised brow.

"Oh. Right right, I'm not feeling too well, actually" said John, flushing slightly.

Paul opened his mouth to talk again, when the sound of footsteps could be heard just outside the door.

"Fuck, go into the closet!" whisper-shouted John, Paul running wide eyed into the closet.

He had just closed the wardrobe doors, that the door opened and John's aunt, Mimi, entered in the room.

She tiredly rubbed her face, walking closer to John, who was standing in the middle of the room like a deer caught in headlights.

Paul was looking at what was going on from a little hole in the wardrobe.

"John, what's wrong? Is someone here?" asked Mimi with a raised brow.

"No, no one's here Mimi, I swear" said the boy, shrugging his shoulders.

The woman sighed and, much to Paul's astonishment, grabbed the waistband of the boy's trousers.

"Do you need a change, sweetie?" 

Before he could say anything or stop his aunt's actions, she had tugged John's pyjama bottoms down.

Paul's eyes were absolutely wide at the sight.

John was wearing thick rubber pants under his bottoms.

Paul's cock twitched inside his tight drainies.

He gasped, cock raising and he shook his head to clear his thought. God, wasn't that an arousing sight?

He looked as Mimi touched the front of the panties, nodding with a smile, "No, you're dry. Well, sweetie, you should sleep. Call if you need anything" she said, kissing John's forehead and walking out.

When the door closed, Paul slowly creeped out of the wardrobe. 

He was feeling all hot and bothered, but he couldn't understand why he was feeling like that.

He walked closer to John, making him gasp loudly as he pressed himself against his body.

"Johnny" he moaned, one hand forcing the older's legs open, so a hand could creep between them, palming the bulge.

He was even more aroused when he felt John's cock press against his hand, together with the slight hump he received.

"Aren't you cute?" he whispered in his ear, making him shudder. "You're so cute, y'know? Tough, angry and dangerous John Lennon, wearing rubber panties like a little child" he moaned and John moaned loudly, bucking his hips up.

Paul walked forwards, still gripping tightly the older one, until John's back hit the bed.

John groaned loudly, his cock now on full mast and pressing against Paul's own hard bulge.

"Paulie, please…" he moaned loudly, looking up with teary eyes and blushed cheeks.

Paul smiled wickedly, "What do you want?" he asked teasingly, still stroking him.

"I...I want you, Paulie. Please, please, make me feel good!" he whined, head threw back as he loudly moaned.

Sweat was starting trickling down the side of his head and was also started to damp underneath his arms.

Paul couldn't breathe.

John looked so wonderful all sprawled out like that; his legs had now spreaded so Paul could perfectly fit between them.

His trousers were now on the floor, Paul's hands pressed against his hips, tracing the tight rubber in which his lower body was wrapped in.

He looked delicious; his soft chest, almost hairless, was shining in a light sheet of sweat. His chubby face was tinted in red and his mouth was hanging open, pretty moans spilling from his lips.

His hair, usually styled perfectly into a quiff was now falling over his forehead, looking soft and curly.

"You're handsome, y'know?" said Paul, leaning down to tenderly press his lips against John's.

The older boy moaned and closed his eyes, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

John was a panting, moaning mess and Paul leaned down, nibbling on his neck.

"You're such a baby, Lennon" he whispered against the salty skin of John's neck.

"What would people think if they'd see you like this? All bothered under the hand of another bloke?" he dirty talked, now nibbling on John's exposed collar bone.

"Or…" he whispered, one hand stroking down John's body, touching the waistband of the panties, "If they see you like this, wearing rubber pants like a fucking child?"

At that, John's eyes fluttered open, before closing again, moans spilling out in various pitches.

"Y'know, when I first met you, I thought you were so dangerous. You looked like a teddy boy, you drank and sweared like a sailor" he was now down John's body, mouthing the bulge in the rubber pants.

"And yet" he teasingly rubbed him, making him inch up into his hand, before his cold fingers grabbed the elastic of the pants, slowly dragging them down, "You can't even hold your fucking pee-pee through the night and your auntie has to change you and put you in rubber pants like a baby" he moaned at the sentence he just said.

"Paul, please fuck me! Please…!" whined the auburn haired one, back arching from the bed.

Paul smiled and his predatory grin morphed into a caring one, "Yes, love. I will gladly do it" he kissed his lips once more, before sinking down again.

The younger boy quickly got rid of his own clothes, now kneeling there stark naked like the other one. 

His cock stood tall and proud, the head red and precum was already starting to slowly trickle down.

John's cock was in similar conditions, bending over his belly.

"I love your tummy, it's so soft" he said, licking all over John's belly, earning breathy moans.

"And those plush thighs. God, they're my weakness" he was nuzzling on his inner thigh, making him spasm in pleasure and slight ticklish sensation.

Paul then smiled, rubbing his cheek against the hard shaft; "And this, this is probably the best thing. So velvety and smooth" his eyes fluttered slightly as he leaned down to kiss the head.

"Paul love, please... please blow me!" screamed John, overwhelmed by pleasure.

The boy bowed his head, lips hovering over the swollen red head, wrapping his lips around it.

He started sucking on it, like he was sucking on a lollipop.

He looked so erotic, hunched over him like that, lips stretched around the dick, looking up at John from under his long lashes.

"P-Paul, I'm going...I'm gonna...ah...come" whined the older boy, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He bobbed his head a few times, deep throating him, before he got off with a wet popping sound.

"Paul!" whined John, grabbing the dark hair in his hands, trying to push him back onto his throbbing shaft.

"Calm down" he said with a deep voice, "I don't want you to cum because of a blowie" his eyes were dark with lust and he was smirking.

So erotic.

Before he could protest, John's legs were bunched up against his chest and Paul's warm hand was cupping John's soft arse cheeks.

"Can I try something?" he asked gently, ignoring his hard-on in order to make sure John was alright and okay.

The boy nodded, "Everything you want Paul" he then took a deep breath, "This is my first time, though" he admitted shyly, eyes darting away.

"It's my first time too" admitted Paul, rubbing his belly with his open hand, "If you don't want to do anything I can blow you-"

"No! I want it, I really do! Just...please be careful" he said, feeling ashamed.

Paul smiled, kissing his lips again, "Of course. If you want to stop just say so" John nodded, in both agreement and to actually make him go further.

Paul remembered something he had heard from a bird he had gone to bed with back in Hamburg.

How penetration was easier and more pleasurable if it was wet, so it would be more smooth.

An idea came up into his mind as he leaned down again, bypassing his shaft.

His hands kneaded and groped those jiggly, soft cheeks, before spreading them, finding the hidden treasure there.

Without even thinking or noticing, Paul leaned towards it.

John's eyes snapped open, a muffled scream leaving his lips as he felt hot all over his hole.

Something wet and rubbery was prodding there.

Paul's tongue.

He kept on moaning, now chasing the heat by thrusting his hips towards his mate's face.

Paul felt so hot by the dirtiness of it.  
He had just showed his tongue in a place where he didn't think would ever touch someone.

He was licking John's arsehole for god sake!

And yet, even that dirty feeling was making him throb, just like when he saw John in those rubber pants.

But he didn't care. He was enjoying it and so was John, if those moans were of any indication.

He lapped at it like a kitty lapping some milk, before inching in with his tongue.

John's insides were so hot as they clenched around the tongue, making Paul moan at the back of his throat and go as deep as he could.

Soon enough, he stopped licking and prodding at it, sitting back up on his elbows yet staying at eye level with his little prize.

His lips were red and swollen, eyes entranced into watching John's hole twitching and gaping, puffed red and dripping with spit.

"Paul, c'mon, don't tease!" he whined, pouting.

Paul laughed, "You're so adorable" he cooed, gently rubbing his thighs.

But he was right, he didn't want to tease him too much.

He gave himself a few tugs, moaning, and coating his hard flesh with his own spit, before gently rubbing his head to the loosen up muscles.

"Are you ready?" John nodded, legs wrapping around Paul.

The younger man pushed in, the two moaning in unison.

He stopped himself to let John adjust to the rather large intrusion.

His body was tense in pain, but the pain was slowly turning into pleasure as Paul rubbed his belly to relax him.

John shakily nodded, hugging him closer with his legs.

Paul kept on pushing in, until his thighs were pressing against John's bum.

John had his eyes closed, mouth open and panting. He gave an experimental squeeze, making Paul whine at the tightness.

"My God, you're so tight, love! You squeeze me so good" he moaned, starting to thrust inside him a little.

He changed the angle slightly, hitting John's prostate dead on, making him actually scream in pleasure.

He lifted himself up, grabbing Paul and laying back down, pulling the other on top of him.

Paul was moaning right into John's ear, the other burying his face right into the crook of his neck, mouthing slightly the salty warm skin.

They kept on moaning, the younger thrusting faster and faster into John's arse, making him moan more high pitched with every thrust.

"I...I'm gonna come, oh God" shouted John, Paul groaning and agreeing.

They sped up their movements, John's hand sneakily wrapping around his weeping cock, until he came with a loud shout.

Paul laughed at the reaction, but moaning shortly after as John clenched extremely hard around him, making his cock pulse and swell into the warmness.

With little to non warning, Paul came inside hard, filling to the brim John with thick, whitish liquid.

They stayed there in a tangle mess of limbs, feeling hot because of the sweat trickling down their bodies.

Paul gently pulled himself out as he was starting to soften, grinning down at the exhaustated John.

"Way better than spending the night as some pub, innit?" joked the older one with a big, yet slightly shy grin.

The dark haired boy smiled, leaning forward to press his lips on John's sweaty forehead, before kissing his lips, "It sure was, love. I love you"

His heart bursted in fondness at the bright smile John gave him, "I love you too, y'know?" 

They hugged each other, John's head on the other's chest, relaxing into his strong arms.

Suddenly, the older boy whined and wiggled a little, and Paul cocked a brow, "What's wrong, Johnny?" 

A blush spreaded on the older's cheeks, "I'm very sleepy" he admitted.

Paul's brain short circuited at those words and that tone.

John sounded so much like a little child! He was so cute. Paul wanted to protect him so much.

"Shouldn't you wear this?" he asked with a teasing smirk on his lips.

John hummed in inquiry, raising his head a little to watch what Paul was talking about.

He whined, face red at what Paul was dangling in his hand.

"Yes. I know" he whined, grabbing the rubber pants and pushing them up, cringing.

"What's wrong?" 

"Forgot I have cum dripping down my arse and now it's all into the panties" he said with scrunched up nose.

Paul giggled, "Want me to clean you up?" he said seductively.

"No, no" grinned John, "Now sleep" he commanded, pushing Paul down straight on his back, settling down over his chest and closing his eyes quickly.

Paul smiled, hand stroking John's sweaty curls.

He was completely in love with the older boy.

With that teddy boy, who looked so dangerous and was so short tempered, yet at the same time was vulnerable like a child.

Paul hugged him even close, rubbing tenderly his uncovered back until his hand was met with the waistband of his pants.

Suddenly, Paul's crotch started warming and he looked down astonished.

John was wetting himself, flooding his rubber pants.

Paul's cock twitched a little into the pants he had putted on again, before his hand inched closer to the band of the garment, pulling it far enough to look into it.

He saw a stream of pee coming out from John's soft cock and pooling into the waterproof material and he moaned.

Very carefully to not wake John up -god only knows what Paul would have done if the older lad had woken up- he begun to jerk off with his left hand, his other hand still showed inside John's pants, feeling the heat coming from his pee.

He came with a muffled cry, wiping both hands on the sheet, before cuddling John again with a happy sigh, feeling the heat of pee against his groin from the overfull pad.

With a content sigh, he joined John into dreamland.


End file.
